THE WAY IT WAS MEANT TO BE
by Lizabeth-Marie
Summary: After four years in Virginia, Gregor moves back to New York. Many things will happen. Warning  Drama, tragity, romance, adventure.
1. Chapter 1

THE WAY IT WAS MEANT TO BE

AN UNDERLAND CRONICLES FANFIC

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland or anything that has to do with it. That's Suzanne Collins' reign. I just wrote a fanfic.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

[Edited]

Gregor sat on his bed, mixed with a million different emotions. So, after four years, they were moving back to New York. He couldn't believe it. He made his friends here, and he was getting comfortable.

Not to mention Lizzie and Boots. Lizzie was thirteen now...she was so smart. She had skipped fifth grade, and was now finishing her seventh grade year. Gregor was just finishing up his junior year at Northfield, Virginia High School. Boots had just finished second grade! Why would they move them?

Gregor sat, his elbows on his knees, his hands on his face. He despised this whole idea. He didn't want to go back to New York City. He had every right to stay here. Everything was pulling him into the start of life as an adult. The last thing he needed was to relive his life as a twelve year old boy. His life, that was laughable. His war, his battle, his...his Luxa.

Luxa, the Queen of an Regalia. Regalia remained in the same place, he imagined, miles below New York City. And Luxa, he'd thought about her endlessly since he left the Underland. Thinking about her now brought up feelings he had long since believed were gone. Those violet eyes, the way she'd snap when someone disagreed with her, the fire in her eyes as he had sent to the dungeons, the feel of her lips as they kissed the last time over the opening into Central Park. He would see her again. He could feel it in his soul. The way that girl made him feel, even though she wasn't here. The feelings she had brought up in him were almost uncontrolable. Her laugh, her smile, her...

And then another girl crossed his mind. Melissa. She was his girlfriend, right? They had been dating for two of the four years Gregor had lived in Virginia. All his worries of Luxa dissapeared as he found himself debating a whole new set. He hadn't had a clue how he was suppose to tell her. "Oh, yeah, Missy, I'm moving. We're done. Hope you didn't invest too much time into me." When he was tweleve he could battle rats and deal with war, but now he couldn't tell his girlfriend about him moving away. But that was just the person Melissa was. He wasn't afraid of her, he was afraid of the tears she produced. Melissa was over-emotional. Always had been. Gregor loved to make her feel better, and to comfort her. He felt like it was his place. But now, now there was no way he could help her. He would leave her. He knew he couldn't continue to be with her. Not after moving back to New York. His mind wondered back to Luxa.

He was leaving in one week. Why his parents didn't give him more notice, Gregor hadn't a clue. It was on instant to the next. He was about to be a senior, oh, wait, we're moving to NEW YORK!

Gregor's father walked in and looked at him. He sighed and went over to sit next to him.

"Hey, Gregor...how are you?"

"How am I?" Gregor asked, utterly insulted. "How am I? I'm about ready to hurt something. You understand how my whole life is here, right? How I've adjusted to this? How Melissa means everything to me. The girls! The girls are living a normal life. It's so much more than we had hoped for back then."

"I know...I know Gregor, it's just...we need this. We need the financial support. I need to know I make enough money to support this family. I need to go back to New York because there are multiple resources there to get me my promotion, and then I can work there, and we won't move again." His father said. Gregor sighed heavily, and got up, pacing.

" How do you suppose I tell Melissa?" He said calmly, looking st the picture of them on his bed stand. Her long blonde hair coming over his shoulder as they sat on his couch during Christmas.

"Oh...well...I-I don't know. You'll have to tell her straight forward, I guess. I mean...I know Melissa is going to need help getting through it, but at this point, there's nothing we can do about it."

"Is all you care about the money?" Gregor asked. "We can make it. I don't want to leave her. I love this place. More than I ever thought I would. Dad, I...I love her." He said, looking at him.

"I just thought, out of everyone, you'd be more than happy to go to New York." His father said standing up. Gregor was his size now, only a bit broader, and he looked like he had more life to live. His dad, on the other hand, look like he had lived enough life for two people and then some, his face looking weary from the days he spent at a desk, punching numbers.

"Why would I be happy to leave?" Gregor asked.

"Because...I got this." His father said, handing him a scroll. Gregor looked up at him quizzically. "I got it in a package, sent by Ms. Cormaci. It has your name on it." He said, handing Gregor the scroll. His father then left the room.

Gregor looked at the scroll and then opened it. He read:

_Gregor,_

_First I'd like to say that I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner, but I thought you were too far gone. As you said, we couldn't write. Recently, Ripred reminded me of that woman you told me about that lived in the apartment next to yours. Luckily, she was still there. I don't know what would have happened if it was some other Overlander._

_I really am at loss of words of what to say to you after all this time. I am Queen now, if you haven't thought about it. It's not much different from the way it was before, but now I wear a crown, I have more things to do, and I know in my heart I really am Queen._

_Speaking of heart...I've missed you terribly, as has Howard, Vikus, Mareth, Temp, even though they probably wouldn't say it aloud. Hazard has remembered everything he could about you, and now idolizes you, like most of the young Regalians. And me._

_Of Regalia, we seem to be pulling though nicely these last couple of years. No wars have come between us or any of the creatures of the Underland. Though, the cutters still hesitant to be in contact with us, 'due to the history of a curtain rager and his pet rat.' was how they put it. Ripred wasn't pleased._

_Vikus is getting troubled lately, his old age seems to wear on him more and more every day. He hasn't, though, suffered another stroke. You can tell that he has had the burden of Regalia under his wing for one to many years. Not to mention the loss of so many of our family._

_I have to get back to my duties, now. I would be pleased if you wrote back, you just need to send it to Ms. Cormaci, she said she would handle it._

_Fly you high,_

_Queen Luxa of Regalia_

Her handwritting was soft. Her signature official. He missed her so much. It was then he realized it might not be so bad to go back to New York after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles...sorry Mom...

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

[Edited]

Gregor read the letter three more times. She expected him to write her back. He didn't think Melissa would appreciate him sending secret letters to a girl. Even if she lived in a whole different kind of world. He sighed as he stood up and put the scroll on his bureau and walked out of his room. He was tired. All that happened today was starting to sink in. He walked into the living room and Lizzie was in there, doing a puzzle with Boots. Gregor smiled, Boots and Lizzie didn't seem to mind that they were leaving.

Lizzie had said that she didn't have any close friends anyway and that she was learning one way or the other, plus, she'd see Jedidiah again. Boots didn't have a problem. She wasn't as naive as she used to be, but she was only in second grade, and his parents probably rallied her in with the idea that there would be much more fun things to do in New York.

Gregor took a seat next to Lizzie. She was gazing down at the puzzle, thinking about something. Gregor knew it wasn't the puzzle, because this was only one-hundred pieces, and Lizzie could do this in placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

"Liz, you okay?" He asked. Boots looked up at them. Lizzie shrugged.

"I...I guess Dad's right about moving. I mean, I don't have a problem with it, I just...have been thinking a lot about what would happen if we did go back." She said, looking at the puzzle, putting in a piece. "Not to mention the Underland." She said, looking up at Gregor this time. "It's kind of weird that we actually can live without them, you know? After all those years when they consumed our life." She looked back down at the puzzle. "No one even came in contact." She said, breathing in and out slowly.

Gregor knew she had been talking about Ripred. He and Lizzie had an interesting time together on their last trip to the Underland. All the things that Ripred had told Lizzie and didn't tell Gregor...like how he used to be a father. It was hard to picture the rager rat a dad.

"Hey Boots-" Lizzie started.

"My name is Margaret." Boots answered, getting a piece in the puzzle. Gregor and Lizzie looked at each other. Gregor smirked.

"We've been calling you Boots since before you can remember, Maggie." He answered her.

"Well, it's about time you guys start talking to me like everyone else has at school." Boots/Maggie answered.

Lizzie didn't continue with what she was going to say.

"Actually..." Gregor started. Lizzie looked up at him. "Getting back to what you said before...about contact...I just got a letter from Luxa." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You did NOT!" She almost squealed. "What about? How's Ripred?"

"She didn't say a lot about Ripred, but now we're in contact with them." Gregor smiled. "So get a piece of paper and write something to Ripred, I'll send it with my reply to Luxa." He said. Boots clicked. Gregor and Lizzie stared at her.

Boots didn't do that often. Only when something of the Underland was brought up. It wasn't brought up often, usually just between Lizzie and Gregor, but Boots was almost always with them. Gregor's head turned towards Boots. He looked around the house, only to spot what he was hoping wasn't there.

There was his mother, burning holes right through him. Meaning she had heard Boots speaking like a cockroach. Gregor gave her a half-hearted smile. His mother sighed, and walked over to him. Boots seen their mother like this only a few times, and knew this meant she wanted alone time with Gregor. Boots stood up, and walked into Lizzie's room. Gregor swallowed. He didn't like it when his mother was like this.

"Gregor...when we get back to New York...well...you know I can't control you anymore. Your a year from being an adult, but can you please take warning from me?" She asked. "Please don't go down to the Underland. Just, after everything...you can't.." She said. Gregor sighed. He knew this was coming.

"Mom, it's inevitable. It's like...destiny. There's something that pulls me down there. And I just got a letter from Luxa"

"Luxa? Now there's a name I haven't heard in eternity. At least not from you. What's going on?" She asked him. Gregor chuckled nervously.

"N-nothing big, Mom, just...she just sent me a letter." He said. His mother looked at him anxiously.

"She isn't asking you to come back down, is she?" His mother asked. He shook his head.

"She doesn't even know we're going back to New York." He said. His mom looked down at the floor. "She just wants a letter back."

"You might want to talk to your girlfriend before you go, get things cleared up." She said, and nodded at him. Gregor got a little angry at his mother. Of course she would bring up Melissa. If only to torment him more about Luxa. He didn't want to tell Melissa about what was going on. He sighed and nodded at his mother.

"Yeah, I'll go call her over." He answered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gregor had waited to tell Melissa about his moving until when she was with him, so he could tell her everything was going to be okay. It wasn't going to be for them, but she would move on. He was sitting on the couch in their living room. The television was off, and he was tapping on his knee, anxiously awaiting her.

Knock, Knock

Melissa...

He got up and opened the door. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, her dark blue eyes, almost violet, the sun was gliding across her pale skin, her bright blonde hair was up in a pony tail. It took him forever to get it, but then he realized it. She looked amazingly like Luxa would if she was blonde. Melissa's cheekbones weren't as sharp, and neither was her intelligence.

"Hey, babe, what is it? You sounded worried." She said, walking in, passed him. The familiar sent of her perfume went past him. He breathed deeply, taking in what would be the last time he would smell her when they were on good terms.

"You probably want to sit down for this." He answered, looking down at the floor. She then got worried. He sat down next to her. Gregor looked into her eyes, so naive at the moment. He wanted to remember this moment forever, of them. Of normal. His eyes looked over her face before he started.

"Is it about Maggie?" She asked. Melissa was the only one that Gregor could think of that transitioned into calling Boots Maggie without having a hard time.

"No...and yes." He said, thinking about it. "I'm going to tell you some really upsetting news." He said. He felt his heart fall with the lines of her face. "Dad...well, Dad's got a promotion offer. In order to fill the promotion," He paused. "We have…" He paused. Melissa's eyes dug into him. "We have to move back to New York." There, he said it. Now for the water works. He looked up. Her face stayed emotionless. "Missy...you okay?" He asked.

Melissa's face stayed without movement for a long time. Then, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked out the door. Gregor felt sick to his stomach. This bothered him more than if she would've cried. He got up, and walked to his room.

She knew. She knew they wouldn't make it. She knew there was no way to stay close to him. He thought of her. Fondly, and remembered how they had met.

Gregor first met Missy when he entered into his eighth grade year at Northfeild, Virginia Middle School. She sat in the back of the class, her hands shaking almost violently. She looked up at him. His heart stopped.

He'd seen eyes like this before. More purple, but definitely in this shade. The dark blue beckoned him, like an old friend. He sat down, putting his backpack next to his desk.

"Hi, I'm Gregor. I'm new." He started. Melissa bit her lip.

"I'm Missy. I'm nervous." She answered.

"About?" He asked. The shaking stopped for a moment.

"It's not normal, you know?" She said, looking around. Gregor starred at her. Not normal? If anything, with Gregor's background, the first day of eighth grade was definitely normal. "They put us all in this room, and beg us to perform correctly so they can get money from our standardized testing. But guess what? They don't care if we fail our classes!" She started shaking a bit. "The whole education thing is out of wack. I hate things that aren't normal."

After that, they became friends. Melissa picked up on things when they were against her moral code, when they were a bit offhand. Something about her thirst for normal registered positively with Gregor. It became easy to thing of the Underland as something abnormal, and to hold onto this life with Missy.

Sophomore year he asked Missy to go to the dance with him. It took a lot of prodding, because she was such a nervous body. Said that friends going to the dance together was weird. Gregor smiled.

"Well then, wanna go as my date? You wanna be my girlfriend?"

Their relationship only went as far to incorporate kissing for a long time. Missy was nervous about anything more than that, and Gregor wanted to make sure that Missy didn't catch hand of this brilliant battle scars.

But, eventually, things went a little wacky. She asked to go the beach.

It took about a half hour of her pestering him to take off his shirt. His parents were totally against the idea of him swimming publicly. When he did take it off, Melissa started to tremble.

"What happened to you?" She asked, freaking out. "That doesn't look like a car crash!"

The car crash thing he told kids when he wore shorts, or t-shirts only worked for the gashes. Not for the big claw marks down his chest.

"He got attacked by a bear when he was little." His mother answered, trying to comfort Missy. His mother loved Missy, simply because of how normal she longed for things to be.

After that, Missy stayed away from public places where he would have to show off his scars.

About a year ago, she began tracing them with her fingers. The ones on his arms. When they went swimming in the back pool, the ones on his chest where the Bane had cut through him. It was something she did to comfort herself. Gregor didn't mind. It was a sense of comfort to him as well.

Gregor had a feeling her tracing his scars wasn't about to make things much easier.

XOX

Gregor looked at the plane through the window of the airport. He sighed again. He had spent the last few days packing. The moving vans had already started the drive from Virginia to New York to take the furniture and the car to their new house just outside New York City. His parents weren't big on driving for long periods of time.

He looked beside him at his girlfriend. She had been his life. The very thing that held him together as he watched memories of Luxa, Vikus, and the lot fade slowly. Now the emotions were present on her face. She looked at him and smiled weakly. She was falling apart. It was too much for her. She was so fragile, so weak. He took her hand. She looked down and away from him. The pain was so evident, Gregor almost lost his strength himself.

"Hey…Hey." He soothed, touching her chin, turning her face toward him, but she pulled away. Tears started to develop on her face "Missy? Com'mon, babe, don't cry."

"Just don't, Gregor." She answered. He loved her so much. He hated seeing her so upset. "You are leaving, alright? I don't want to hurt more than necessary. I love you. I just don't want to watch something that's mine walk away. You know, when your plane leaves, I'm probably never going to see you again, right? You know were over once your gone." He looked at her, watching her lips. He looked down at the floor. "There's a whole relationship. Everything we've worked for. I'm just so upset, I don't want to think about it." She hiccupped.

Lizzie and Boots looked over at her. Concern on both the girls' face.

"I know." He answered. "I'm sorry, really." He said. "If I had a place to stay, I'd stay with you. But there isn't. And my sisters need me. I'm so sorry, please…" He was started to tear up himself. "Stop crying.."

"I can't stay her, Gregor. I've got to go home." She said, she stood up. "I'll miss you, Gregor." She said, she stated walking away in a hurry. Gregor jumped up and ran to her. He turned her around and kissed her as passionately as he could muster. It was a strong move in their relationship. They barely kissed in general. Her lips glided against his, half protesting, half letting herself go in the moment. He put his arms around her waist, and pushed her closer to him.

Suddenly, a woman over the intercom called his flight. Melissa pulled away, and he held onto her for a moment. He pushed his forehead against hers.

"I love you..." He said, feeling himself start to crack, tears threatening to leave his eyes. It was as true as ever.

"I love you too. Goodbye, Gregor." She said, turning around, and walking away.

Gregor felt a tear run down his cheek. He wiped it off quickly, staring at her as she left. He was going to miss her terribly. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Startling him, he took around. His dad stood there and nodded.

"Com'mon, son." He said. Gregor looked at his dad, and nodded, walking towards the plane.

"There goes my life." He whispered, looking back to see the last flash of Melissa.

XOX

Gregor got off the plane, and walked into the airport he'd entered in an angry frenzy four years ago. JFK. He looked at Lizzie, who was trying to walk and read at the same time. A smile formed across his face. Lizzie was doing something so natural, so…Lizzie-esque, he almost forgot this was a big deal. She would always find herself a fantasy book to lose herself in.

Boots was skipping, holding both is parents hands, swinging slightly. Gregor couldn't help but smile now. This was the Boots he knew. She wasn't very energetic on the plane ride. Now she was being happy.

Miss Cormaci had her car parked out in the parking lot. She was sitting on a chair, waiting for them. Gregor smiled as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Gregor? Is that you? Well, you've grown quite a bit, now, haven't you?" She said. Gregor was a good two feet taller than her now. He looked at her and nodded. "And Lizzie...look at you...and Boots! You've all grown so much!" She said. She took Boot's by the face, kissing her forehead. His parents started smiling now "The moving vans are at your new house, waiting for you to unpack."

Gregor smiled as he got in the car. They reached their house two hours later. It was a lot bigger than their past apartment here, or even the house back in Virginia. There was a sense of pride looking at it. He got out of the car and walked toward the door. He looked at his sisters and they walked up.

"Ready? There are four bedrooms. The master bedroom, the big one, Mags, is mom and dad's. But the rest of them are free. The room you get into first is the room you're stuck with. On your mark, get set, go!"

All three of them ran as fast as they could into their new future.

XOX

It took two days to get every thing unpacked. The absence of his grandmother was as evident in this house as in the last ones. She had died shortly after his trip home from the Underland. That had pushed his parents to move. To escape the burden of grief on the old house. To escape the past.

But her things were still here. Her snow globes, the smell of her perfume on an old throw blanket.

That day, Gregor was watching television. He hadn't gone much. The loss of Missy was starting to weigh on him. He was with her for two years. He couldn't get over it. The hurt, the love. It was so evident, he was pushing himself into depression.

"Gregor..." His father came up to him. "I think you need to take a walk, or something, you've been sitting there all day, and it's not healthy." He said. Gregor groaned slightly, then looked up at the ceiling.

"Fine." He said. He got up and walked out the door. Gregor started down the sidewalk, he didn't know this side of New York. He just continued walking, might as well get to know it. He turned alley ways, and crossed streets. As he walked he remembered he'd never wrote that letter to Luxa. Guilt flooded his heart.

He walked for miles. He caught a few taxi's, paying for whatever he needed to. He was on his way to Central Park.

He walked into the park, finally. Nostalgia hit him like a brick? He ran, looking for it. There is was. He stood there, and stared, and the memories overflowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I ownith not the Underland Chronicles

XOX

[Edited]

Gregor stared at it. Going down was the only thing he'd been thinking about for some time now. His mother didn't want him down there, and he knew it, but Gregor needed to see her. It was killing him, to be so close. Gregor couldn't take it, he was going.

He really didn't want to deal with another prophecy, but at this point, he didn't care. Sandwich probably had something wrote down referring to SOMEONE coming back. It could be him. Why not? No one was following him. He knew his parents would be worried, it was almost nightfall. He couldn't help it. He moved the rock, and he whistled down the hole.

Nothing.

He whistled again. Suddenly, he was filled with euphoria. A pair of wings were flapping in the distance. Wait…more than one. "It's an Overlander!' He heard an excited voice. Then he saw the most magnificent thing he'd seen in a very long time.

Nike.

XOX

Luxa woke from her bed as Regalia began to erupt in noise. Something was going on, hopefully not a debate between the crawlers and Ripred again. That put the city into agitation, not….what was that? Celebration? But that was Ripred's voice. Luxa couldn't figure out what he was saying. She sat up. She got herself dressed in a quick fashion, and slipped a small crown onto her head. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror before getting ready to move from her room.

After a full inspection of her looks, his name came to her head again. Gregor. She shook her head. This was a daily thing. She couldn't remove his face from her memories. His brown eyes. The way he moved as he fought. His kiss. She mentally smacked herself. She sent the letter. If he was to write back, he would. Nike would bring something back from the Overland. He had one trip a day, lately, just to make sure. She walked out of her room. As she walked down the hall, she seen Ripred and Vikus talking. Luxa smiled, Vikus seemed to be in a good mood.

"The Queen!" Ripred said, enthusiasm in his voice. Luxa raised an eyebrow. Ripred had to call her Queen, it was her title. But he usually said it with loads of sarcasm. "She'll be dying to hear this!" Today, though, was different. Was there a revolution? Did the cutters decide to agree with their terms?

"Enlighten me." She answered. Ripred looked over at Vikus. He smiled at her. "Vikus...what is going on?"

"Go see for yourself." He said and Ripred and Vikus pointed to the other hallway. She walked passed them, and then their hurried voices continued. Luxa made her way down the hallway when she heard that voice. Her heart stopped. She ran into the room and stopped.

"For the LAST TIME, do not BURN my clothes." The voice said, agitated to a group Underlanders who seems between worried and elated. Luxa starred at his back. Identifiable battle scars were etched on his arms, and a few on his back. The muscles in his chest and arms though, they were so defined. His hair…that brown hair. She smiled as she seem him put on the Underland shirt. "Keep them right there." He said, pointing to spot. The Underlanders put them there, a smile on their faces. The turned around "Well, guys, you don't have to leave…" Gregor sighed. Then he turned around. Silence.

"Luxa?" He asked. Gosh, she was beautiful. There was silence after. They starred at each other for a few moments, then Luxa ran into his arms, hugging him. Gregor, slightly surprised, hugged her back.

She pulled back hurriedly.

"That was…highly inappropriate of me…" She said, looking down. Her eyes went back up to his face.

"I missed you too, Luxa." He said. The angles in her face had made her look more like Solovet, though the softness of her eyes remained. He couldn't keep his eyes of her.

"I-I'm sorry." She said as she ran in the opposite direction. Gregor looked around the door, watching her run down the hall. Vikus walked around the corner, watching her run. He sighed a bit, and walked up to Gregor. Gregor looked at him quizzically.

"What was...that about?" Gregor asked him. Vikus ran a hand over his tired face. Gregor tried to read hime. Vikus looked up.

"The Queen will tell you when she's ready, I assume." Vikus answered. Gregor looked down as he rubbed the back of his neck. Vikus turned and walked away, looking sorrowful.

Gregor walked back into the room he used to sleep in and closed the door. He missed it, the feeling of her arms around him, already. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had came to be. He sighed heavily, as his mind shot back to Melissa. He almost laughed. Melissa didn't compare to Luxa. Luxa's skin was just a pale as it always had been. Her lips...He just wanted to kiss them like he had so long ago. Her hair, he just wanted to run his fingers threw it. It was long now, down to the middle of her back. Solovet didn't grow her hair, and neither did Luxa, but now, in the peace, when it was long, it was so beautiful.

Why didn't she let him hold her? Why did she pull away? His stomach churned. Was it because of another guy? Oh no...it probably was. She most likely was already set up for marriage, she was a Queen, and she needed a King. What if it was arranged marriage? What if it wasn't? He ran into the bathroom, and threw up.

XOX

Luxa walked the rest of the way to her room. She felt horrible. She didn't mean to leave Gregor there, but she promised herself she wouldn't get attached to him if he by any chance came down here again. She found herself laying on her bed. If she was to ever get attached to Gregor...what if something did happen, and Gregor would be...she couldn't even think about it anymore. It hurt her insides to think that Gregor would have to deal with things like that.

A knock came on the door.

"Who may I ask is knocking?" She said in a distressed voice. Vikus opened the door.

"An old soul, that is it..." He said, walking in and sitting next to her. Luxa looked up at him, mentally asking what he was here for, though she already knew. Vikus sighed heavily. "Luxa...The Overlander needs to know. Did you see the way he was looking at you. Do not hold things back from the boy. Things like this don't hurt as much if it's told to you earlier." Vikus said, looking at her. Luxa looked back.

"I know...but what...what if something has changed?" Luxa said, hopefully.

"Even Sandwich wrote about this one, granddaughter." Vikus answered back. Luxa looked at the floor. She didn't like talking about it. It was something no one called by name. It was upsetting just to know the situation.

"I really don't want to go out there and tell him...I-I had a hard time dealing with it myself. Please don't make me." Luxa said, looking up at Vikus pleadingly.

"Luxa, this is your responsibility. The Overlander would rather hear it from you then hear it from anyone else. It'll take a lot from your part, but it will be better sooner than later. Think on it, please." Vikus said as he stood up slowly. Luxa came to his aid, but Vikus brushed her off. "I may be old, but I can walk." He smiled at her as he walked out of the room.

Minutes passed….Then hours….Luxa wanted to tell him, she really did. But what would happen once he found out. Would he leave the Underland all together? She didn't know, this was too much pressure on her. As long as those three words didn't pass through his mouth, this should be a fairly easy process. Luxa sighed as she stood. She was Queen, wasn't she? Luxa could deal with this.

XOX

Gregor woke with a start. He'd been sleeping for a while. He scanned the room. Then the memories can back to him. About where he was.

Gregor thought about leaving now. His heart yearned to see her again, but she hadn't come back to explain. He missed her so much, and all of the sudden, she comes and hugs him, then leaves him there. He felt so discouraged and let down. Maybe she didn't feel like that towards him anymore. An adrenalin rush? Okay, so he left for three or four years, but he still felt the same way about her as when he left. He still remembered the last time he kissed her...his dad was there, not so romantic. But it still happened, and to Gregor, he could still feel it. Geez, he never really got over her.

Gregor sat up. How his heart ached right now, and how horrible he felt about it.

Knock, Knock.

Gregor pulled a shirt over his chest and then called out.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Gregor asked.

"It is Luxa." A voice said quietly from the other side of the door. His heart started pounding wildly.

"It's open." Gregor said, looking at the door, waiting for her. Luxa pushed open the door and walked in. She was breathing slowly. They looked at each other. Gregor's eyes looked over her. Even in the dark, Luxa looked magnificent. He looked at her, his eyes full of question.

"Gregor. There is reason behind my actions earlier." Luxa paused.

"Yes…?" Gregor prodded. Luxa shoot him a look. He looked down. So she was queen, she even acted like it. Gregor tried to hide his smile.

"There is something I really would like to tell you, but...it's hard for me." She said. Gregor's face softened. He took her hand in between his own. She pulled away, blushing.

"Luxa...it's okay. You can tell me anything. Don't worry about me being upset. I can take it. I've missed you so mu-"

"Gregor," She cut him off. She paused "I have a-" A knock came at the door.

"Queen, hurry, something has happened between the cutters and Ripred!" Someone called out. Luxa turned to Gregor.

"I'm sorry." She said, and ran out of the room.

Gregor sat on his bed, perplexed for a moment. Did she almost tell him? He groaned, and rushed to follow them.

XOX

Luxa walked into the counsel room. She swore when she seen Ripred's eyes glare at a cutter, as he had positioned himself over it.

"HEY! Ripred, get off from him!" Luxa ordered. Ripred looked down at the cutter, than back at Luxa and sneered. He backed off the creature and sat down. The Cutter got upright, and walked over to his position.

"What is going on, Barle?" Vikus asked the Cutter. Barle looked over at Ripred, and looked at back at Vikus. Vikus looked at Barle expectively.

"The cutters are showing in numbers, but not in space." Barle answered. Vikus sighed heavily.

"In doing that, you cross over the Rat's territory, and there is no way we're letting you do that!" Ripred answered, breathing heavily. "We worked WAY to hard to have you cutters just decide to populate and take over our land!" Luxa walked over and touched Ripred shoulder, calming him down slightly. Gregor stared in amazement that Ripred let Luxa touch him, let alone anyone touch him. "I see you've brought the Overlander." Ripred had noticed him enter.

"Haven't we already discussed this." Luxa turned Barle, ignoring Ripred. Barle seemed to get angrier. He was huge compared to Luxa. The tension rose.

"You humans get all of Regalia! While all of us are living in outskirts." Barle now seemed outraged.

"You are aware we share our space with mice, Ripred, and bats." Luxa came back. Barle looked at the girl and snarled.

"You have no idea what we have to go through, child!" Barle snapped at her. Luxa glared at the cutter, and he backed up slightly. "We want more room for our lives, and just because it cuts into the Rat's territory doesn't mean a thing. The rats have been having special treatment from the humans ever since that war ended four years back."

"That is not true, cutter!" Ripred yelled at him. "Did you see the condition the pups were in? Do you have any idea how close they were to dying?" Barle snarled at him.

"Oh, maybe if they had better parents, they would not die!" He spat. Everyone in the room paused as Ripred jumped over the table, and got right into Barle's face.

"WHERE WERE YOU EDUCATED?" Ripred was outraged. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT?" He asked. There was no fear on Barle's face.

"I'll tell you what, rodent, I will not let my species die in the outskirts. The rats have controlled us for too long. We will take action! We will fight!" Ripred looked over at Luxa, and Luxa knew exactly what the cutter was asking.

"War will be waged on you and your species, cutter." Luxa said. "Between the cutters, and the rats." She paused. "Trust me," She said, looking back at Ripred. "The humans will be helping!"


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN THE GREGOR BOOKS!_

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews**

[Edited]

Gregor watched this all play out in a mix of irritation and shock. Regalia was going to war again. What a nice time to come back. He went back to his room. No one followed him. Gregor sat on the bed there, to think things through for a bit. Why did she decide to do something like that? Didn't she get enough of that back when she was twelve. Gregor needed to go home. His parents were probably worried sick. He just needed to find out what Luxa had, so he could go home without having the worry on his mind. Luxa was probably with in the war room, making up some kind of strategy. Gregor needed to talk to her. He got off the bed and ran his hand through his hair as he walked out the door. He walked around. He was surprised how much things had changed. They had carved labels into the wall. In times of peace, who needs to be confused?

He passed the nursery, the bathrooms…He looked around, trying to find the war room, or at least hear their voices. Walking down a hall, he heard a voice. It was a boy..sounded like he was just a bit younger than Lizzie. He looked at the door, and in curved letters it read.

_**Hazard's Room**_

_**(Please Knock)**_

Gregor smiled as the memory of Hazard flooded his brain. The half-lander who was good at many different languages. He was talking to a man. He knocked hard on the door. Silence came from the other side as a boy opened the door a jar. The man smiled at Gregor.

"Hey, Hazard. Have you heard from the Overlander?" Howard asked the boy, whose head was turned away from Gregor.

"Howard, it's not even funny." Hazard sulked.

"It's not?" Howard teased.

"Besides, Luxa has grown such a hard heart. Even if he was here, it wouldn't matter because of the -"

"Yes?" Gregor said, pushing the door all the way open. Hazard turned completely around. His eyes bugged out of his head.

"OVERLANDER!" Hazard got up and through his arms around Gregor.

"Because of what, Hazard?" Gregor asked, hugging him back. He had gotten a lot taller. Hazard's grip lessened, and then he pulled away, somber.

"Oh, nothing. Luxa will tell you if she wishes you to know.'" Howard answered quickly and looked at Gregor. "Well, how has Gregor been?" He asked, raising himself to embrace Gregor. Gregor hugged him back quickly.

"I've been fine, what I want to know is what's going on with Luxa." Gregor said. "Everyone has been keeping this from me." Howard looked at Gregor and then down at the floor.

"If Luxa hasn't told you, I really don't want to be the one." Howard answered. Hazard looked down at the floor.

"It happened about a month ago. She-" Gregor looked at Hazard intensely.

"Hazard! Keep quiet about secrets, especially ones that are not yours to tell." Howard interjected sternly. Gregor sat down. He couldn't believe he could not find out what was going on with Luxa, why she wouldn't let him near her.

"I'm going to go home." Gregor said, then headed out the door. Hazard and Howard were about to stop him when Luxa and Vikus were walking passed the door. Luxa looked at him, and stopped. Their eyes met. Tension rose. Luxa looked at Vikus in a dismissing sort of way, but Vikus didn't seem to mind as he turned down a corridor.

Gregor looked up at Luxa.

"I'm going home, until tomorrow, I'll probably come back then." He said, Luxa looked at him and sighed.

"Gregor." She stopped him. "Come with me." She said.

She led him down to her room. She waited for him to walk in. Luxa shut the door.

She put her hands on his arm. Gregor looked at Luxa. He couldn't help himself. He ran his hands through her hair. She looked towards the floor.

"I need to tell you something. I know how you feel, how you have no idea what's going on. Well, Regalia is in the same state." Gregor put her hand under her chin, and lifted it, so there eyes were looking into each others.

"What's wrong, Luxa?" He asked. Luxa sighed as she watched his eyes try to figure out what was happening.

"Gregor...I have...cancer." She said.

XOX

Lizzie was playing "Go Fish" with Boots as their mother walked in the room. Lizzie looked up at her mother, trying to determine the emotion. Everything from the stress of moving to the annoyance of the stove not being hooked up yet was evident. Lizzie got up, gave Boots the cards and went up to her Mom.

"HEY!" Boots interjected, but picked up the cards and put them away.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Where's your brother?" Lizzie shrugged. And watched her mom walk out of the room.

Her mom walked in the kitchen. "Where's Gregor?" She asked their father.

"He went on a walk." He answered.

"YOU LET HIM GO ON A 'WALK"?" She shouted. Lizzie and Boots made their way to Boot's room. "A WALK? Like he's not going to the Underland!"

"Calm down, Mom, I'm right here." Gregor said, walking in. His mother ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "I...I brought a friend." He said. His mother backed up, looking at him suspiciously.

Luxa walked in slowly behind him. Her mother's eyes widened.

"You…brought…LUXA!" She said angrily. Luxa rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you again too." Luxa said, looking around. "These Overland houses are odd...I mean...what's with the...is that a bare flashlight?" She said, pointing to a light bulb.

"Yeah." Gregor answered. "It's called a light bulb." He answered. She went to touch it, but Gregor grabbed her hand. "NO! It's hot." He said. Luxa scrunched up her face.

"Like the big ball in the sky? Why is it that light equals heat? You say you have scientist, do they know?" She asked, her eyes still squinting from all the light she wasn't used to. "And why do you need so much of it?" She asked. His parents stood in awe as the girl's eyes adjusted.

"Why is she here?" His father asked. Gregor looked up at them.

"She has cancer." He started. The Underland doctors don't know how to fix anything like that. I thought that our doctors would figure it out." He said.

"Did you take into account her skin, her eye color, her hair? The doctors wouldn't understand, they'd probably mark it down as a symptom. Why didn't you think this through?" His mother said. Gregor shrugged.

"We'll come up with something." His father answered. "She has given so much for us, for our children. I think helping her get better is the least we can do. We have an guest bedroom. She can stay there." Gregor smiled. She could stay! His mother looked like she had been petrified, but Luxa, and a bag of clothes, made there way around the house to find the guest bedroom.

On her way, Luxa stumbled upon Gregor's room. It was mostly empty, but he had a bureau and a picture. She walked in to get a better look. A girl...with long blonde hair was draped over him. She felt jealousy overcome her. She seen how pretty the girl was and felt her stomach lurch in the worst way possible as she wiped the tears of shock out of her eyes, frustrated with the emotion. Gregor was smiling, holding onto the girls hips, his face to hers.

"Hey, Luxa, the guest bedroom's th-" Gregor had walked in on her, and he seen her practically paralyzed on the spot, staring at a picture. Him and Melissa. He instantly became uncomfortable. "Luxa..." He started. He came closer, reaching out to her.

"Get away from me." She said, pushing him away, and running out of the room. She expertly ran into the guest room, shutting the door. Gregor sat on his bed, and looked at the picture.

He swore, got up, shut his door, and went back to his head. He picked up the picture. Melissa's memory was still in his mind. He loved her. It wasn't a joke. It had been two years. Two years of his life with a girl who simply reminded him of the real thing. Now, Luxa was a room away, and she had cancer. And now…she hated him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reviewing

Disclaimer - I own none of the beautiful work done my Suzanne Collins. Including the Underland Chronicles.

XOXOXOX

[Edited]

Luxa sat on the guest bed. She was angry at herself for getting so emotional. The way Gregor just stepped into her life. The way he took her by storm and destroyed every wall she had built since he had left…it was unnerving. Gregor was the only person that made Luxa feel like that. She hadn't really had a 'boyfriend', and the person who even came nearest to that was a soldier. And that wasn't something she could delve into. At least, not with much confidence in his life.

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Luxa…" Gregor's voice sounded through the door.

"Please, leave me alone." She voiced loudly. There was a paused, followed by another knock. "Come in." She said, annoyed. Gregor opened the door. He didn't quite move into the room, until she nodded. He walked in, and shut the door behind him. "Yes, Overlander?" Luxa asked, not looking at him directly. His face dropped. He wasn't very appreciative of that name leaving those lips. Anyone else, but not her.

"Luxa...I-I don't really know what to tell you. She," Gregor paused. "Melissa was my girlfriend for years. I'm sorry that you had to see the picture before I explained anything." He started. Luxa looked up at him.

"I don't care." She said lightly, without feeling. Gregor walked over and sat next to her. The closeness of her body after all this time. He just wanted to hold her. It was all he could do to keep his hands to himself.

"Luxa, please.. She meant a lot to me, and I haven't got over her, yet It was just a few days ago when it was over. She just...I mean..." He couldn't find the right words to say. It just wasn't good enough, he didn't know what do say to make it all better.

"Did you love her?" Luxa asked. Gregor looked at her in the eyes. Those dazzling violet eyes that caught him off guard every time.

"We were dating for like two years, of course I loved her. She meant the world to me. She was…important." Luxa nodded.

"So, she meant a great deal to you. I'm sorry to see that you hurt over her. I'm sorry I made such a fuss. It's just you…" She stopped. Gregor raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" Gregor asked.

"It is of no importance now. With everything going on. I'm sure you still have sore spots for her. She was awefully beautiful." said Luxa.

"You're right." He agreed. Luxa felt like someone just stabbed her in the chest. She turned away from him, hiding the disappointment. "But…" Gregor started, and grabbed her arm gently. Luxa turned around. "She didn't compare to you." Luxa bit her lip, trying to conceal any form of emotion .

"Thank you." Luxa said breathlessly. She turned away. Gregor pulled her close to him again.

"You're welcome." Gregor answered. He leaned his forhead against hers. "It's true." He licked his lips, anticipating the kiss he'd been waiting for so long.

The door opened.

"Luxa, is Gregor-" His mother started,. Gregor parted from Luxa quickly as they let go of each other and got father apart. Luxa's transparent skin grew red . Gregor starred at his parents for a reaction, feeling his face get hot off the embarrassment. His mother clicked her tongue a few times. "Sorry, I obviously interrupted something." She closed the door, and walked away.

"I, um." Gregor started, looking at her from across the room. He watched her as she looked away from him.

"No need." She stopped his sentence. "I'll see you later. You can…go now." She walked over and opening the door.

"See you soon, Lux-" She closed the door after him.

How could she have been so STUPID. She was dying! There was no way in or out of this! He couldn't fall in love with her again. He couldn't be this close to her. She was so close. So close to letting him catch her heart. She needed to be more careful. He couldn't fall for her again. He couldn't lose himself. She needed him to feel nothing for her. So that if…when she died, he wouldn't hurt as much.

XOX

Vikus was searching everywhere.

"Have you seen Luxa?" He asked Howard. Howard looked up from his clipboard.

"No...I've been waiting for a while." He said, looking at his watch. "She was suppose to be here a half hour ago to check her condition." Howard answered. "Not like we're packed in here or anything." He said, scratching the back of his head. Vikus looked worried.

"She's going to send me to my death." He whispered, turning around and searching other places. Howard shrugged and turned back to the hospital. He looked at the young bat pup that laid in a long bed. He walked over to it.

"How are you, Aphrodite?" He asked, checking her wings. The bat blinked at him.

"I am better." She answered. "I wish to see mother." She answered. Howard looked down at the young bat, saddened.

"I'm sorry, but she must have taken Luxa somewhere. She'll be back eventually." Howard answered. The bat sighed.

"Hazard, then?" She asked, hopefully. Howard nodded.

"I'll get him myself." He answered. He walked out of the hospital, down to the residence halls, and was about to knock on Hazard's door when he heart it.

"YOU LET THEM DO WHAT?" Vikus was angry...apparently.

"Gregor seemed to think it'd help her, I thought she'd be better if we gave it a chance. I called up Aurora, and she agreed as well. Anything to help the queen." Howard looked in the room, but not enough for anyone to see him. Mareth must be in the room to help Hazard with his languages. Everyday, for an hour, Mareth quizzes Hazard in order to see his progress. To make Hazard more valuable.

"We are going to war. We can't go to war without a commander, and Luxa is...queen." Vikus said, pouding his weak fist into the table. Hazard jumped.

"We're going to war?" Hazard said. "No one told me!"

"Ripred got into an argument with the cutters." Vikus answered, seeming to calm down a bit. "And the cutter was asking for more space to live, and in doing that, cutting into the Rat territory. The cutter seemed to think little of the Rats, deciding that they didn't need as big an area." Hazard, Mareth, and Howard made the connections. "Howard," Vikus said. Howard stood still, surprised. "Can I ask you what you are needing?"

"Aphrodite wants to see Hazard." Howard answered. Hazard looked up at Vikus and he nodded.

XOX

Gregor was sitting at the table while his parents and sisters shot looks at him. Lizzie and Boots had either overheard the commotion and guessed, or Mom wasn't a secretive as she should've been. Boots giggled. Gregor knew Boots probably didn't remember anything about the Underland, so Boots just thought he was...close to a girl.

Lizzie gave a small laugh as she waited for her parents to be finished cooking. Lizzie shrugged when Gregor looked up at her, but smiled as well. The food was set down in front of them and right after, Luxa walked in the room. Again, Boots giggled and you could tell Luxa knew why. She started walking back into the guest room.

"Luxa, sweetheart." That was his mother. Luxa stopped, closed her eyes, and turned around. "Come on, you need to eat." His mother's voice was daunting to the both of them.

Luxa sighed and turned around, the only seat open was next to Gregor, and she could feel her stomach turn as she set down, scared of whatever was going to happen.

Gregor closed his eyes and put his head down. Luxa blushed slightly. Everyone's eyes were on them, and they couldn't look at his family. The plates were placed in front of them. Luxa looked at it.

"Wha-?" She said, poking the meat that lie in front of her.

"It's called meatloaf" Gregor said, looking at her. "It comes from a cow. A grazing animal that we get food and milk from." He answered. Luxa shrugged and took a bite. The flavor was apparently too much for her as they all watched the look of her face change with every second. She finally swallowed it and looked at Gregor, disgusted.

"Ew..." Luxa answered.

"Try it again, it might take a little while to get used to it." He said. "Plus, Mom and Dad spent forever on it, I'm sure it doesn't taste too bad." He took a bite of it, and spit it in a napkin. "Never mind...Mom…you burnt it." He said. "Can I go...take Luxa somewhere." He asked.

"Why is her skin so light?" Boots asked. "And her eyes are purple! She's...weird..." She stopped and Luxa starred at Boots.

"What if it's you?" She asked, poking Boots on the nose. Boots giggled. "What if you have really dark skin...and dark eyes...creepy..." She said. Gregor looked at her offended.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. Luxa looked at him.

"I didn't say anything." She answered. Lizzie smiled and tried to hide her laugh. Luxa smiled at Gregor.

Gregor glared at her for a moment.

"Right." Gregor said, looking away from her. A smile played at his lips.

"You can't bring Luxa into public, with the way she looks." His mother said.

"Fine..." Gregor said, getting up to his feet and walking up to the cupboard. "Just try to cook something a little more edible next time." He said.

"GREGOR!" His mother yelled.

"Kidding, kidding. It's great mom. I love you." He walked to the cupboard and pulled out some bread and cheese, and took out the grilled cheese maker. Luxa looked over at him with wonder as he plugged it in...to what? She was completely flabbergasted, having no idea what the heck he was doing. "It'll be ready in about two minutes." He said, seeing the confusion on Luxa's face he shook his head. "It's far too complicated. Electricity, outlets, plugs, it's a lot of information." He said. Luxa nodded, looking away. Gregor looked at the phone.

"Mom, you need to call the hospital, get an appointment for Luxa to come in." He said. Luxa looked over at him.

"What?" She asked. "Already? I didn't...even get a chance to..."

"Hm?" Gregor asked back expectantly. Luxa shrugged and shook her head.

"Never mind, Gregor." She said.

The grilled cheese finished and Gregor took the plate and walked to the guest room with Luxa. They sat and ate while Gregor explained to her electric currents, getting interrupted by a question before he could do anything. He had to explain electrons, and atoms, and such. Even somehow getting into the Periodic Table of Elements. When he finished explaining, they both were tired. Luxa got off the couch, ready to go to bed. There it was again.

That moment of awkward tension that now existed between them. Luxa shook it off.

"Goodnight, Overlander." She said. Gregor nodded.

"Goodnight, Underlander." He shot back. Luxa smirked, before going back to her room.

XOXO

Gregor woke to the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom doors. It was time to get up. Gregor walked out of his room, and went to the bathroom. He finished his business, splashed his face with water, and walked out of the bathroom. Luxa was standing there.

Luxa. She was wearing Underland night clothing, a bag in her hand, obviously filled with today's clothes. The silk hung off her body. Gregor paused, staring at her. Her hair was braided to one side. Her eyes drawn to one side, avoiding his gaze. She blushed. Finally, Luxa looked up at him.

Luxa laughed. Gregor furrowed his brow, confused.

"Nice hair." She said, pointing to the top of his head.

"Nice…." He paused. "Feet." He finished. Luxa raised her eyebrows.

"Thank you?" She said slowly, and shuffled past him.

"NICE FEET?" Gregor thought. "Really?" Luxa shut the door behind her.

Gregor walked into his room. He picked up the picture of Melissa.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He put the picture in a drawer. "I miss you..."

Luxa was about to change when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"It's me, Gregor's mom." The voice said. Luxa opening the door. "Hun, you can't wear your Underland clothes here. Here." she said. Luxa's hands were full of clothing.

"Thank you." She said. His mother walked out, and Luxa closed the door.

She was surprised by the look of the clothes. There was a purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and large sweatshirt for the cool weather. She put them on over her Underland undergarments. Gregor knocked on her door.

"Luxa...you dressed yet?" He asked. Luxa was struggling getting on the sweatshirt.

"No...it's this...really big shirt thing...I do not know how it goes on..." She said frustrated.

"Is everything else on?" He asked? She answered with a yes and Gregor slowly walked in, and smiled. She had wrapped the sleeves around her neck and was attempting to put the rest of it over her head. "Luxa...calm down." Gregor said, untying the sleeves and put her head through the top of the hoodie. She put her arms through the sleeves and nodded.

"Oh..." She felt a little stupid, but ignored it. She pulled out her hair, which had a few pieces sticking out of the braid. She ran her fingers through it a few times, and began separating it back into three sections to braid. Gregor starred, watching her fingers and she expertly weaved her hair into a long braid, that hung down her shoulder.

His father walked in.

"Her appointment is at noon, so you guys have some time to chill." He said.

"Chill?" Luxa asked. Gregor shook his head, indicating that she not put to much time into thinking about it.

His father left, shouting to his mother...something about the house payment.

"That makes your hair look darker..." He said, pointedly. "Less see-through-ish." Gregor smiled. Luxa nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

Gregor waited for her to leave, then shook his head in frustration.

"I am making no progress." He said to himself, exasperated.

Luxa had walked into the living room, and sat on the couch next to Boots and Lizzie. She held a very curious facial expression at the TV in front of her. Gregor heard the oh-too-familiar cartoon theme song, and walked into the living room.

"Television." Gregor answered her expression. "Has to do with electricity, and digital video and things like that...it's complicated." He said, and she nodded, watching it with interest.

XOX

Aphrodite waited in her bed to meet her best friend. It was true, Hazard was there for her almost all the time, and she could completely count on him. She seen Hazard walk into the room, smiling.

"Aphrodite, how are you?" Hazard looked worried at the small bat. Aphrodite just smiled.

"Well, just a little board." She answered. "Have you seen mother?" Aphrodite asked. Hazard shrugged.

"She should be around here somewhere...It' s been quite a while…Maybe she went to…" Hazard looked at the floor. Aphrodite knew about what happened to her father, and the fact that her mother would morn over him wasn't a surprise, though know one would mention the male bat's name around Aphrodite, she knew it too well. She'd gone to morn at his grave, though she never really knew who he was, thanks to Hazard's insane obsession with her father's bond, Aphrodite knew all about him.

"Most likely…" She looked up at the ceiling.

"It has been years, you know. She still misses him. A lot. Heck, I barely talked to your father and I still miss him. The death was tragic." Hazard looked at the floor. "His bond was here today." He said. This caught Aphrodite's attention, and she began to sit up.

"Really? Did mother-"

"I'd have to say so. I can't imagine what that must have done to Aurora. To see him. He reminds us all of how it was. I wish I had more time to talk to him. To talk about before I met him. It would do good to get it written down somewhere…" Aphrodite nodded in understanding.

Hazard was not Aphrodite's bond...but the bond between the two was strong. They were like best friends, though Hazard couldn't see in making Aphrodite his bond, because Ares and Aurora were her parents, he felt it would be weird to everyone to see their daughter bonded with someone so close to Luxa and Gregor.

Aphrodite had mentioned to him more than once to bond with her, but Hazard and politely refused, telling her everything about Thalia and her death. It had effected him in a way no one quite understood, since they weren't even bonded. It still haunted him though. Almost everyday.

The mood in the room was dark, and Howard walked in.

"Hazard, you need to let Aphrodite have her rest for a while. She is almost better, a few more hours in bed will do her well. Come now." Howard said softly. Hazard looked and Aphrodite.

"I'll talk to you later, and I'll try and find Aurora." He said, looking away. "Fly you high." He ended.

"Fly you high, Hazard." She answered, then put her head down, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N - Sorry about not updating. A LOT has been going on lately.)**

Disclaimer: So, this Underland thing is not my idea. That belongs to Suzanne Collins.

XOXOXOX

[Edited]

Gregor walked out the door at 11:45am, holding the door open for Luxa, hoping that some form of chivalry might make her swoon. She walked out, barely looking at him. "That's right." He thought. "She's a queen, she's used to it."

Luxa covered her hair with the hood of her hoodie. Luxa looked around the city for a second time that day. His parents were ahead of them, and Lizzie was watching Boots at the house.

"You feeling all right still?" He asked her. His concern was legitimate, and if it might

possibly make her realize how he felt, that wouldn't hurt. Luxa sighed heavily.

"So far, I am still feeling good." She said, looking ahead of them. Gregor nodded. The hospital was two blocks away, so it wasn't a big deal to walk. Luxa tended to look away from the cars, they scared her, he noticed.

"Hey, keep your chin up, the doctors here should fix something. If you still feel fine, you should be ok." Gregor sighed, reaching for her hand. Luxa expertly dodged it, clearly annoyed. How could he think of things like that when it was obvious she was on her deathbed! Or…maybe that's what she should be thinking about. Telling him how she felt. In earnest.

They showed up at the hospital 11:55, and sat down, waiting for them to call her name. Luxa held tight to Gregor, still the hood of her hoodie covered her transparent skin of her face as she looked down.

They waited there ten minutes before a nurse walked out.

"Luck-sa?" She attempted.

"It's pronounced Luke-za." Luxa said politely, smiling at the poor nurse. Gregor hid a laugh, to which Luxa nudged him in the arm. "Shut up…"

XOX

Vikus sat with his hands on his chin, folded together. This war was against the gnawers and the cutters, yet Luxa got them involved. The rats and humans may be fantastical when working together, but the cutters would have more allies, the bugs were in this together. It was the warmbloods...the mammals that stuck together, except the cockroaches of coarse. The cutters would probably have help from the hoppers.

Vikus stirred. The hoppers. He went back to his train of thought. They had the gnawers, the crawlers, the spinners would probably fight with them, if they made a convincing enough argument. They couldn't get the twisters, and the hissers would fight with the cutters.

It was then Vikus realized this was going to be the biggest Underland war. The only ones that wouldn't fight were the stingers. They had a lot going on at the moment. A war wasn't in their wanting.

Hazard knocked hard on the door. Vikus looked up and opened his bedroom door. Hazards smile shown brightly.

"What is it, child?" Vikus said, a bit flustered and impatient.

"It's Aphrodite, she's all better." Hazard said, smiling.

"Let us go visit." Vikus smiled.

They walked into the hospital bed were Aphrodite was spreading her wings lightly. Vikus couldn't help but smile, this one particular bat had been under heath care since it was born.

"Aphrodite, how do you feel." Vikus asked. Aphrodite smiled.

"VIKUS! I've feel unbelievably better! I just woke up feeling amazing. After the new medicine Howard gave me. "Aphrodite said. Vikus beamed.

"Howard has a way with things." Vikus answered. A guard came in the room suddenly.

"Vikus, there is a meeting in the War Room. You're presence is required."

"Yes, yes." He answered. "Good luck, now, Aphrodite." Vikus left.

When he entered the room, Mareth was speaking. He grabbed a seat.

"We're gathering the nibblers now, they have a good army." Mareth said. Heronian, who was part of the code team nodded.

"We've only got about one hundred of us that are willing to fight at the moment, but when the war really starts up, it shall increase."

"What about the hissers?" Photos Glow-Glow came into the room, followed by Zap.

"The hissers don't come in contact with us much anymore." Mareth answered. Zap grunted.

"I heard crossing the Waterway that they are in allegiance with the cutters." Euripides, Vikus' bond, spoke up. This caught Mareth's attention, Euripides usually didn't speak unless it was completely nessesary.

"What about Frill? " Lapblood asked, looking at Ripred. "Was that just-"

"Frill was banished from the hissers, and branded an outcast." Vikus interrupted.

"Lapblood has a point. Hazard can go to the them, ask for help. He knows hisser, but the dangers of going into the jungle-"

"Have you forgotten where he was before you met him, Ripred?" Vikus interrupted again.

"Well, no..."

"Hazard would do fine in the jungle, beside the point I really am afraid for his well being. He should be accompanied if this is what we want to do."

"Who speaks hisser other than the boy?" Reflex, the spider asked.

"The only other human I know of is the Overlander's youngest sister. At the moment, she would not be able to help us." Ripred answered.

"We'll have to design a team. The Overlander's youngest sister is probably not able to speak hisser anymore. I assume, though, that since Gregor has our Luxa…" A young woman walked in, hand on her hip. "We'll take his Boots." Stellovet smirked.

"Kidnap the princess, outrage, kidnap princess!" Temp said quickly, then began in a series of unintelligible clicks.

"I agree!" Vikus stood up. "Stellovet, what are you doing in here! You are not aloud-"

"I am not?" She asked. "I am here in my mother's place."

"Miravet has never entered this room either." Vikus answered.

"Miravet has a specific place in this room. She is, after all, a vital part of our war system, is she not? It states in plenty of articles about how if you take part in the war, you have a say."

"Did she seek your appearance to be here?" Ripred asked, growling.

"She has." Stellovet opened a piece of parchment. Obviously, a consent form.

"I don't trust her, Vikus.""Hold your tounge. If Miravet wants Stellovet to make known her opinion, then I shall listen." Vikus answered.

Stellovet smirked.

XOX

Luxa was sitting in the examing room, waiting for the doctor to come back. Gregor walked over and held her hand gently. Luxa shook it off, pretending to me smoothing out her pants. His mother was with them, sitting in a chair.

"We think we know what's wrong with her." A doctor walked in.

"Already? You haven't done any test..." Gregor said, looking up.

"You see her skin?" The doctor said. "Her eyes, her hair..."

"It's normal for her, she was born like that..." His mother piped in. Gregor nodded.

"Oh...okay." He said. "Do you have any medical records." His mother looked at Luxa frantically. Luxa pulled out a few papers in her back pocket.

"I've only been sick twice. One when I was about six, and once when I was fifteen, that lead to whatever this is." Luxa answered. Howard's signature was all over the papers.

"I see...it looks okay." The doctor looked over the symptoms. "Your itchy...where?"

"Normally around my stomach...my arms...my neck." She answered.

"And...there's a rash?" He asked. She nodded. "Well...I'd like to ask some questions. Do you want them in here with you?" Luxa shook her head up and down. "All right...first off, do allergies run in your family?" Luxa blinked a few times.

"I don't think so...no."

"When did the itching start?" He asked.

"About a year ago...but it didn't get bad until recently." She said, sheepishly.

"...So...the rash started a little after that I presume, from the itching of coarse. The papers say your last doctor thinks you have cancer." He said looking over it. When the doctor said the word "thinks", Gregor's heart jumped. "May I see the rash..." He said, putting down the papers and putting on a pair of rubber gloves. Luxa nodded, and Gregor backed away. The hoodie and shirt were pulled up. "When did these start? The blisters?"

"Only a little while ago..." She answered.

"I can't believe it..."

"It started crusting over shortly after it started to blister..." Luxa answered.

"I'm sending you to an immunologist, to see what triggered it." He said, pulling her clothes back down.

"You mean you think it's caused by allergic reaction?" His mother asked.

"Some of the sorts. Just to see why the rash is caused."

"Is there a name for it?" Gregor asked, hurriedly. The doctor shook his head.

"I don't want to get anyone worried until we know exactly what is going on. Here," He said, pulling out a piece of paper, jotting down an address. "Dr. Molly Serlock should know exactly what is going on. See her as soon as possible." He gave the paper to Gregor's mother. "And in the meantime, avoid any scratching...or soaps, detergents...anything around the skin." He said, turning around and exiting the room.

Luxa stood up, and blinked a few times.

"He doesn't think I have cancer?"

"Luxa…Skin cancer does not look like this." His mother answered, a look of worry on her face.

XOX

"You're listening to her?" Ripred asked, his eyes widened.

"I trust Miravet's opinion." Vikus answered.

"This isn't Miravet! I have never heard anything like this come out of a Miravet's mouth! And neither have you!" Ripred argued.

"She speaks reason!" Vikus hollered back. Ripred stepped closer to him."You do not see reason in this anymore than I do. I don't know why you think you can take a little girl from her home, to a place she doesn't remember to learn a language she doesn't know."

"There is reason." Vikus answered. "There is a prophecy. A prophecy that calls for the princess again."

"Seriously?"

"Oh, yes." Vikus answered. "I am being serious."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gregor...though I wish I did...sigh**

XOX

[Edited]

Luxa sat up on the couch, surprised she had fallen asleep so quickly after the appointment. Gregor was sitting on a chair, a little while away. His emotions were undetectable. His face stayed put. His attention was on his mother, who was on the phone.

"Dr...Molly something. Um...Serlock! That's it. When can I get the patient in?" His mother said. Gregor looked at Luxa, who was still a little sleepy. She smiled and ran her hands through her hair. Gregor finally cracked. He smiled back. "Next week? Oh, okay...No, no, next week is good. Okay...alright, bye." She put down the phone and sighed.

"Mom, I'm going on a walk with Boots, alright?" Lizzie asked.

"Stay safe!" Her mother warned, eyeing them both as they walked out the door.

XOX

Vikus stopped in to listen to that Hazard had started teaching the humans

Vikus, who knew little hisser, realized they were asking relevant questions that had to do with battle. "We're setting up an ambush." or "I'd like to communicate with your commander."

Stellovet, who he hadn't seen her in years, was picking it all up quite quickly. Since Luxa was considered next in line, Stellovet had stayed quite far away from Regalia. She seemed to arrive at the worst moment.

"Um, Vikus..." Vikus turned around, seeing Dulcet.

"What is it?" He asked, wondering. Dulcet didn't talk to him unless something was wrong. She looked a little scared and then pulled a small child from behind her back. "Wha-" He started. "How did she get here?" He walked away from the room, closing the door.

"Lizzie." Replied the small girl. "We went on a walk." He knew who it was. Boots.

"Where is Lizzie?" He asked. Boots rubbed her tiny hands together, and looked up, thinking.

"She's in the bathroom, getting new clothes. Where are we?" Boots asked.

"I don't believe I'm the one who should tell you…" He waited until Lizzie turned the corner, Vikus shot a confused look at her. How she had changed. This young lady had grown, her hair she wore long, the waves framing her oval face.

"Vikus...long time no see." Lizzie said nonchalantly.

"Lizzie! Why are you here?" Vikus asked.

"Well, everyone is distracted, and I missed everyone, and I'm bored, and school doesn't start for a while." She stopped.

"Boots...can you go in there with Hazard." Vikus asked, pointing to the guest room.

Boots eyebrows furrowed.

"My name is Margaret." She answered, crossly.

"Hazard!" Vikus yelled into the room, where a young boy came out.

"Boots!" Hazard said, running over and hugging the girl. She pushed him off and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Hazard looked hurt. He had missed Boots terribly, and she couldn't even remember who he was.

"I'm Hazard...Luxa's cousin...remember?" Hazard asked. Boots shook her head negatively. Hazard looked down, defeated.

"She was too young, Hazard. She wouldn't remember you, or any of us for that matter." Vikus answered. "Which is exactly why bringing her down here was such a bad idea!" He spoke directly to Lizzie.

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?" Boots said, outraged.

"She might remember if we said something to her in cockroach. She knew that well." Hazard said. He looked at her and clicked. _"Do you remember us, now?"_

All of the sudden, Boots backed up and the memories most wouldn't have access to, crossed her mind. She closed her eyes as flashes passed through her mind. She looked at Hazard. "I…remember some things." She answered back in plain English.

"There's a lot of stuff we need to talk about, Boots. We'll leave the adults to practice. Come with me to my room, as so I can explain." Hazard smiled and held her hand, bringing her to his room.

XOX

Gregor had made lunch, and put it in front of Luxa. It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"It's a sandwich. It's really good. Different from grilled cheese, though, the same bread." He said, giving her it to try.

"I know about peanuts, Gregor." Luxa said, irritated biting into it.

. Gregor's mom rushed in, question on her face.

"Where are you sisters?" she asked. Gregor turned around, finishing his sandwich. He shrugged.

"What?" His mother asked.

"They asked you if they could go on a walk..." Luxa said, slowly. His mother looked like she was going to flip out.

"You mean a twelve year old, and a five year old are walking loose around New York?" She asked, completely flabbergasted. Gregor looked up from where he was sitting. This was bad...this was definately bad.

"They could always be in the Underland, you know." Luxa said. That was the wrong thing to say. Gregor closed his eyes as his mother let out a hopeless sigh. "Let's go down and check before you alert the authorities." Luxa said, standing up. Gregor looked at her. "You come too." she said. "They're your sisters."

"Go on ahead, Gregor." His mother sighed. "I want you back up here in one hour…WITH both of your sisters." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely." He answered.


	8. Oh, it's been so long

So, I'm finally up to par. Now, I have to start writing new things all on my own. :P

But yeah, it depends how long it will be, hopefully not too long. I hate to keep people waiting.

Anyway, until next time.

-Lizabeth-Marie


End file.
